The present invention is directed to the field of AlGaAs stripe geometry lasers and more particularly to AlGaAs transverse junction stripe laser with distributed Bragg reflectors. In the background art there have been distributed Bragg reflector lasers using large optical cavity and integrated twin guide structures. In the present invention the fabrication of a longitudinal mode stabilized AlGaAs transverse junction stripe (TJS) laser with distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) is described. This laser is capable of stable longitudinal mode operation and the required crystal can be grown in a single growth sequence. The transverse junction stripe laser is a special case of a laser with a heavily doped acive region. In the heavily doped active region, the energy band gap of the active region becomes slightly smaller than the non-doped region, these two regions being made in the same epitaxial layer of GaAs or AlGaAs. Using this dependence of energy gap on the doping level, enables the non-doped region to be used as a low-loss optical waveguide for the laser light lased in the heavily doped active region and the DBR is attached on the non-doped region.
The transverse junction stripe laser with distributed Bragg reflectors (TJS-DBR) has several advantages in that (a) it provides a high coupling efficiency, (b) because of the planar structure it is relatively easy to fabricate, (c) it provides a single wavelength operation and the wavelength is controllable, (d) there is stability of the lasing characteristics, and (e) it is compatible with integrated optics.